1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power control device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, the image forming apparatus includes a rocker switch as a power switch. However, recently, the image forming apparatus often includes a push switch that can turn off the power to main functions while receiving external power. In such an image forming apparatus including a push switch, timer control of power on or off, or other controls can be implemented.
Moreover, there is known an image forming apparatus having a function of allowing automatic recovery when the supply of external power is restarted after power failure. Such an image forming apparatus can solve the problem that the functions remain stopped even when the supply of external power is restarted after power failure, for example, the problem that facsimiles cannot be received after power failure, for example.
Furthermore, recently, there has been developed a power tap that stops and starts power supply by remote control. Such a power tap allows a user to stop and start power supply to an electronic device, from the outside, for example. Conventional examples are described in Japanese Patent Publication Laid-open No. 2012-175496 and Japanese Patent Publication Laid-open No. 2011-160526. However, when the image forming apparatus having a function of automatic recover after power failure is connected to a power tap enabling stop and start of power supply by remote control, the image forming apparatus allows automatic recovery even in a case other than power failure, once the power supply is started, by power control, after the state where the power supply is stopped.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a power control device that allows automatic recovery when the supply of external power is restarted after the supply of external power was stopped due to a certain cause such as power failure and does not allow automatic recovery when the supply of external power is restarted after the supply of external power was stopped due to a cause other than the certain cause.